Tales of Restoration: The Outtakes
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: You've seen the original in all its serious glory. Here are the parodies of every possible scene I think I can decently take the mick out of. Warning,this contains spoilers both for the game and also for my Restoration Series if you haven't read any of it
1. Outtake One

**Alaia Skyhawk: Be prepared, be very prepared, because I'm going to be taking the mick out of every scene I can possibly turn into a parody.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outtake 1: Chapter 6: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(At the Inn in Sinoa)

-

Vayla felt like pulling her hair out. Yuan had made it to Sinoa an hour after them and despite being out of breath he immediately launched into another bout of questioning... and this time Vayla was the only one available.

_Where the hell is Kratos. If he doesn't get back here soon I'm going to burn that annoying, blabbering, moron to a crisp!_ I'll...

"Hey, Vayla. What does..."

"THAT'S IT!!!"

Vayla stomped over to Yuan and put him in a headlock.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT BLOODY FLYING I'M GOING TO..."

The door to the room opened. Kratos, who was carrying Mithos, was followed in by Martel who was carring the parcels full of clothing. Vayla quickly let go of Yuan. Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Vayla, what were you doing?"

Vayla put her hands behind her back and put on her 'innocent' look.

"Nothing, Kratos. Yuan and I were just debating the matter of when it's not ok to ask questions."

Kratos looked at her knowingly.

"Really...? If you decide to continue the debate, try not to take his head off in the process... Well, I'd like to introduce you to Martel," he looked down at the boy in his arms, "and this is Mithos." He then looked directly into Vayla's eyes. "They'll be travelling with us..."

Vayla looked surprised.

"Really?" **Are you sure? Is she the kind of person we've been looking for?**

"Yes."

Vayla smiled. Martel smiled back and Mithos giggled.

"Well then. Welcome to our group. I'm Vayla. I'd introduce you to Noishe, but he isn't here right now...and this is Yuan."

She turned towards the blue haired half-elf who was staring, dumbstruck, at Martel. Vayla waved a hand in front of his face.

"Uh... Yuuuan... Symphonia to Yuan."

Suddenly he mumbled.

"Nice ass...

Martel turned beet red as Kratos began to chuckle.

"Nice rack too..."

Kratos looked at Martel as her face turned purple with fury.

A split second later a certain lightning mage was shreiking for mercy as the half-elven woman proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

The auburn haired swordsman looked across the room at Vayla and laughed as turquoise hair began to fly.

"At least he stopped asking questions..."

-

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hmm, that was ok, but there'll be better ones than that.**


	2. Outtake Two

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 2: Chapter 7: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Outside Sinoa)

-

As they walked through the dew soaked grass, Kratos pulled Yuan aside.

"Here, take this." Yuan held up the bracelet. It was a simple silver band about as wide as his finger. Into it an oval-shaped, pale yellow stone had been set, which Yuan squinted at. "It's a receiver crystal. It will allow you to hear Noishe, Vayla and me speaking telepathically. It means that if we need to talk to you without Mithos or Martel hearing, we can."

Yuan put the bracelet on.

"Will _I_ be able to speak telepathically to _you_?"

"Unfortunately, no. The only way we can hear you is if we're listening out for you. If you want us to start listening, catch our attention and do this." Kratos brought his right hand up and idly scratched the edge of his right ear, then brought his hand forward to tug once on the loose hair at the side of his face.

Yuan copied the first part of the signal, but couldn't do the second as all of his hair was tied back. He untied his hair and retied it, leaving a section of it loose to hang down the right-hand side of his face. The problem now was that it was too long and looked silly. He frowned at his uncooperative hair, pulled out his dagger, and hacked off the hair he'd just tied back before he copied the signal again.

"That right?"

Kratos stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting out laughing at what his friend had just done.

"Y-you cut off the wrong bit of hair!!"

Yuan scratched the back of his head and discovered the mess his dagger had left.

"...Oops..."

--------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm evil. XD**


	3. Outtake Three

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 3: Chapter 11: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Outside in the wilds somewhere)

-

CLANG! CRASH!

As Kratos and Yuan continued their sparring match, Mithos sat watching on the sidelines with Noishe. Mithos, now six, had grown a great deal in the last four years. His hair was a bit longer than it used to be and he had lost the slightly chubby appearance of the very young. He was now a very bright little boy, who was all too apt to pick things up from just watching.

Mithos had been watching the fight with interest, particularly the spells his friends were using. Mithos could sense how they called together the mana for their spells and, like many young children do, tried to copy his elders. He waved his hand around in front of him as a faint spell circle formed around him, then stuttered and died. He frowned, irritated that it hadn't worked.

"Humph!"

Mithos, on the verge of a temper tantrum, closed his eyes and tried again. A bright red spell circle formed, this time it didn't flicker. It grew brighter and brighter until...

"EXPLOSION!"

Noishe, who had been sat a short distance away, looked up at the immense fireball heading for him and managed one brief squeal of terror before it hit him.

Mithos, flushed by his success at casting his first spell, pointed at the ash black smouldering protozoan and shouted at the top of his voice as said protozoan blinked and fell over with a mental 'owwie'.

"Kratos, Yuan! Look what I did!"

-

**Alaia Skyhawk: I had that image in my mind when I wrote the original, I wasn't that cruel though. XD**


	4. Outtake Four

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 4: Chapter 14: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(On the Rymett'riron Continent)

-

In the space of a few minutes the tents were set up, they had changed into dry clothes, and had set their wet clothes to dry at one side of the roaring fire, Kratos had made. Now that they were finally drying out, they began to pay more attention to their surroundings. However they weren't quick enough to notice that a figure had been watching them since they arrived.

"Three half-elves, two cruxis crystal users and an aeros form protozoan... I've heard a great deal about your exploits of the last four and three quarter years."

The companions leapt to their feet and turned to find the source of the voice.

A figure stepped out from behind one of the trees and stood right-side on to the group... It was an elven man, the simple drop-shaped earring that dangled from his sharply pointed right ear, telling them that he was young, probably no more than fifty. He wore a simple pale grey robe with a loose dark grey hood, folded back, and a simple brown sash at his waist. Clipped onto the sash was a wing pack, which was probably where he kept his travelling supplies... He looked side long at them through his dark green hair, with eyes that were amber-green, clearly not noticing that he had a pair of a certain half-elven woman's knickers tucked into his belt.

Martel slowly got to her feet, her voice filled with deadly intent.

"Who are you and what the heck are you doing with those?!"

The elf turned to face her fully, then glanced down with horror as he realised what he'd left in view.

"I uh, Dareillfin... I..."

She began to advance on him as he backed away in terror.

"_Have you been spying on me?!!_"

Dareilfin was staring into the face of doom...

"I wasn't spying on you! I just thought you had a nice ass... oh crap..."

She lunged at him as he ran away from her screaming.

"PEEPING TOMS MUST DIE!!!"

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm gonna be picking on every one of the guys at this rate.**


	5. Outtake Five

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 5: Chapter 19: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(On the Rymett'riron Continent)

-

Annule yipped as a wet Mithos arrived at the camp with his find.

**What's that, Annule? You were right? ...About what?** Noishe saw what Mithos was carrying. **Oh, it's the walking ball of fluff you were talking about.**

The 'walking ball of fluff' scrunched up its nose and stuck its tongue out at him and then, unseen by everyone except the two canines, made an extremely rude gesture in their direction.

As Mithos charged up to his sister, a seriously pissed of Noishe charged up a spell.

"Sis, Sis! Look what I found. " He showed her the puppy, who continued its happy whimpering and licking. Mithos looked at his sister hopefully. "Sis... Can I keep it?"

**Indignation!**

Lightning pounded down on the two half-elves and the 'puppy', the latter walking away from the charred circle without a scratch. It smirked at them.

"I think you should start running..."

Noishe looked towards the two siblings who, with hair standing on end, were starting to advance on him with malice intended.

**Oh shit...**

------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee.**


	6. Outtake Six

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 6: Chapter 23: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(In Izalta)

-

Kratos walked into the tavern. After spending the last hour looking for them, he had learned from a passer by that Yuan and Sanaro were here. He looked around the room and stopped, overcome with the sudden desire to just walk out and pretend he didn't know them.

Yuan and Sanaro, were roaring drunk. It seemed that the well wishing patrons had been buying rounds, and rather than risk offending them, the two of them must have accepted and drank far more than they had intended. Kratos knew this because Sanaro, being a former knight of Tethe'alla, would never have intentionally gotten himself into that state.

He groaned and went over to the legless pair. In the space of a few moments he knocked the singing Sanaro out, slung him over his shoulder and then tucked the incapacitated and giggling Yuan under his arm. Then, while ignoring the stares of the patrons, Kratos headed for the tavern door before freezing in horror.

Martel and Vayla glared at him as Yuan continued to giggle from his position under Kratos' arm...

_Busted..._

The alurannai woman called up a ball of lightning and took aim...

For the next few weeks any of the three could have auditioned to sing soprano...

-----------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Short and I didn't change much, but I always though it would be funny if they walked in and Vayla made good on her 'threat'.**


	7. Outtake Seven

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 7: Chapter 29: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(At Crystal Point)

-

The group gazed in wonder at the sight before them. They had reached Crystal Point, the place where hopefuls would come to ask, or be nominated, to receive a cruxis crystal. On the low hill ahead of them stood a ring of eleven coloured crystal spires, one for each of the _known_ forces governed by summon spirits. To one side of the hill was a small grove of trees. In the centre of this grove stood a Sentinel, which towered over the trees around it. Behind all this was a backdrop of shifting waves, for Crystal Point stood on a cliff top, overlooking the sea.

Martel gasped.

"It's beautiful."

Vayla stepped in front of them and then turned to look at them with a smile. She then began speaking like a 'tour guide'.

"May I be the first to welcome you to Crystal Point, placed here by the alurannai for would be hopefuls to come to ask for cruxis crystals. Let me add that this location was picked as it was conveniently close to a Tree Lord." She pointed to the grove and the Sentinel. "And the nearby water," she pointed, "provided a fairly soft _landing_ spot for those for those having difficulty with their new wings." Kratos rolled his eyes as the rest of the group began to giggle. Vayla walked over to a large rock that was at the bottom of the hill. "I would also like to add that this," she patted the rock, "is why Greison Tahvah, one of the most famous cruxis crystal users to have existed, spent the rest of his life with a perpetual squint after slamming into it on his first attempt at flying."

Everyone, except Kratos and Noishe, goggled at her. Kratos stifled a gasp of laughter before suddenly going wide eyed with terror.

All seven other's present broke and ran as Vayla stood there baffled... until a spectral voice sounded form the rock behind her.

"Who defiles my reputation? I the great Greison Tahvah will have my revenge!"

Vayla turned and gaped in horror as she began to slowly back away from the rock and squinting spectre above it. She them sprinted after her fleeing friends as the ghost continued to shout for vengance.

Watching her go, 'Greison Tahvah' began to laugh before blurring and becoming a white wolf cub sat on the top of the rock.

Dalli sniggered.

"Suckers..."

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Go Dalli!**


	8. Outtake Eight

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 8: Chapter 32: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(At Crystal Point)

-

They sat round the campfire, a play of expressions and emotions crossing their faces as they silently chatted with each other about Aluran. As an hour passed Yuan learned that Tasha's tendency to speak her mind was a quick as her wit, catching him off guard time and time again. Tasha and Kratos laughing as he sat there bemused by yet another unexpected comment. Eventually Tasha got up.

"Well, I'd best be going. Bye Kratos." She suddenly grabbed Yuan and gave him a nuggy before letting go. "See ya later, Yuan."

She laughed and flew off into the shadows beyond the light of the fire. Kratos looked sidelong at Yuan, who was rubbing his abused head.

**Congratulations, Yuan. You've just been adopted.**

Yuan stared.

_/Adopted?./_

Kratos smirked.

**Yes. She only does that to me, Vayla and our other crèche mates. For her to do it to you means that she considers you like a little brother. Welcome to the extended family of my crèche group. Be warned though, Tasha will rip your head off if you ever dissagree with her, Hasran has a thing for guys, and Jiva and Teila both have split personalities, that's four people in the heads of two identical twins, and the same ones don't always stay in the same heads.**

Yuan looked at him in horror.

_/Are you and Vayla the only _normal_ ones in it? ./_

Kratos chuckled.

**No, Vayla has a fetish for electic torture and I like to play with dolls.**

Yuan looked like he wanted to curl up and die.

_Pray Spirits, kill me now..._

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Welcome, Yuan, to Symphonia's most disfunctional family.**


	9. Outtake Nine

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 9: Chapter 33: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(At Crystal Point)

-

Kratos headed for the cliff and once there, looked down at the craft. They had travelled over land to Crystal Point to give Yuan the time to check all of the skimmer's systems. A lengthy and time consuming process. While he had fixed the hydrofoils and the scratched hull whilst they were in Ralta, they had all agreed that the check had to be done, in case the tsunami had caused any unseen damage that would cause a failure, or worse an explosion, once the skimmer was at full speed. Kratos examined the skimmer for any signs of movement... There were none. Frowning, he extended his wings and flew down to land on the ship.

"Yuan?"

Getting no answer, he entered the cabin. The half-elf was nowhere to be seen. It was then that he heard a tapping coming from below him. Curious, he flew off the side of the skimmer and hovered just above the water, trying to see if there was anything down there. He peered through the water, squinting. Suddenly a hand shot up out of the water behind him and dragged him under. Pulled down, Kratos automatically began using mana instead of air. After a moment's disorientation he looked through the water and saw the culprit. It seemed Yuan had been taking advantage of his new ability to go without air in order to check the underside of the hull without having to put the skimmer in to the frame they usually used to check it. Yuan, prank done, smiled in amusement and went back to work as his hair floated here and there around his head, stirred by the ocean's currents. Kratos shook his head and launched himself back out of the water, drying himself off with a spell. He then returned to the cliff top, to find that everything had been packed.

Vayla looked over at him.

"We're ready to go. Is Yuan done?"

"I should think so since he found the time to dunk me."

They all chucked and came over, everyone except Kratos and Noishe, jumping off and flying down to the skimmer. Kratos looked at the protozoan.

"If you think I'm going to carry you down there, you're sadly mistaken."

In a split second Noishe darted behind him and shoved him over the edge. Kratos wailed as he fell, the Protozoan standing on his back and using him as a parachute. A few moments after Noishe had pounded him into the water by using him as a springboard, the swordsman surfaced and paddled over to the skimmer. When he got there, Sanaro and Annule helped him onto the deck as the completely dry protozoan smirked at him.

**You weren't expecting that, were you?**

----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I've had that one in mind ever since I wrote the chapter.**


	10. Outtake Ten

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 10: Chapter 39: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Lake Umacy/Near Heimdall)

-

It was dawn on the shore of Lake Umacy, the group and their alurannai escorts now standing beneath the boughs of one of the Sentinels. Even as they watched two of their number walked up to the tree. Dalli and Noishe stopped at the foot of the Sentinel and touched their muzzles to its bark and in a soft flash of golden light they disappeared. Seeing the nervous expressions on the majority of his companion's faces, Kratos shrugged, stepped up to the tree and offered his hand to the alurannai standing waiting for him. The alurannai took hold of the swordsman's hand and then placed his free hand and upon the tree and just as with Dalli and Noishe, they disappeared.

Vayla gave Mithos a small shove forwards.

"Go on, it's fine. It doesn't even make you dizzy."

Seeing that he had no intention of going forward on his own, Vayla guided him to the next of the alurannai and handed him over to be taken through the Sentinel. Once he was gone the rest of them lined up next to their individual escorts and were transported to the Y'mir forest. When they arrived they found themselves in the middle of the semi-flooded forest, it's scattering of islands connected by a network of bridges and suspended walkways. Kratos had been watching as Mithos was brought through and couldn't suppress a smile at the expression on the boy's face.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Mithos continued to look a little dazed.

"It was... strange... and I could hear..." He looked down. "Wait a minute! Where's my leg?!""

The alurannai who had brought him through looked down and realised he'd acidentally left something behind.

"Oops."

--------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: You've gotta wonder what would happen if they got it wrong.**


	11. Outtake Eleven

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 11: Chapter 40: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Latheon Gorge)

-

Within the cave all they could see was a gloomy passage that led into the depths. Yuan looked around, sceptical.

"Are they serious? How could a plant grow in a dark place like this?"

Martel looked at him admonishingly.

"Are you forgetting? Derris Kharlan was and still is a mostly dark place with little light. Coming from there, the Mana Leaf Herb would quite happily grow down here."

Yuan sighed.

"I stand corrected."

Less than a minute later they found themselves in a reasonable sized cave, rays of light streaming in through a handful of openings in the ceiling and upper walls on one side to dimly light the room. Directly in front of them they saw what they had come for. The Mana Leaf Herb grew in a moderate sized patch on the far side of the cave. The multi-lobed, pale green leaves of the plants highlighted by the sunlight that entered from the openings. They slowly began walking towards it, inching their way across the cave as they waited for the Plantix to attack. As soon as they reached the mid-point, a cluster of vines erupted out of the ground as a monstrous plant pulled its way out of the earthen floor. It seemed to look around at them before suddenly flipping a vine out to Kratos and shaking his hand.

"Kratos, my man, how you doing? Hey you're looking a little down, you been gettin' enough sun? My Ma always said, a plant like an alurannai can never have too much sun, ya know what I mean?"

Mithos and Martel goggled at Kratos who put his free hand up to his head.

"Why me?"

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Plant brotherz will rule the world!**


	12. Outtake Twelve

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 12: Chapter 42: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Graashim)

-

It was dawn the next day, according to the dwarven clocks that worked by rolling small stone marbles down a spiral track. Unable to see the sun beneath the mountain, they had gotten used to reading the strange devices. The group now stood on the entrance plaza, as they bid their farewells to the inhabitants of the great underground city. Martel stepped forward.

"We have so much to thank you for, because of you we will be able to help far more people that we could have as we were. We promise you that we will do everything we can on our journey to end this war, no matter how long it takes. We will take our memories of your kindness with us wherever we will go, and one day I hope that we will return to this city, with the news that the war has ended." She smiled at them all. "Until that day comes... may the blessings of the Summon Spirits be with us all... And let us all work together for the sake of wiping Peeping Toms off the face of the world."

Mergan came forward

"I think I speak for us all when I say that never before have I heard such sincere and inspirational words." He turned to his fellow dwarves. "I propose that her final statement be set as the new First Dwarven Vow... Dwarven Vow number one! Let us all work together for the sake of wiping Peeping Toms off the face of the world!"

The entire crowd responded in agreement by shouting.

"DWARVEN VOW NUMBER ONE! LET US ALL WORK TOGETHER FOR THE SAKE OF WIPING PEEPING TOMS OFF THE FACE OF THE WORLD!"

Unseen by those present, some distant and far off person froze in their tracks as though hearing something.

Dareillfin suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?"

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dareillfin better start running. XD**


	13. Outtake Thirteen

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 13: Chapter 45: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Shrine of Birth)

-

The nine companions walked through the glade. Two and a half days previously they had passed from the grassland into an area of unnatural serenity. Maxwell's influence over this area was clear. There would be no fighting in this place. Kratos was at the front, his _problem_ had sorted itself out the day before and Vayla had noticed the faint change in his manner. There was no denying that he was now an adult, though the change was so subtle that only his crèche mates and family would notice it. He had yet to tell Yuan, with the half-elf being his best friend he had no intention of hiding it indefinitely. But for now he needed the time to come to terms with it himself... after all, he'd lost over seventy years of childhood, though in truth the war may have done that already.

As the day wore on and the sun began to fall, they finally reached their destination. Before them stood a rectangular stone column with runes engraved into it. Vayla stepped forward.

"Lord Maxwell, we wish to speak with you."

A sense of power drifted through the air and a voice echoed around them. It sounded amused.

"I know why you are here, the Sylph were watching you as you traversed the Keirney pass and overheard your conversations. Being the mischief makers and gossips they are, they came here and told me and I've been watching your progress ever since." Maxwell appeared, sat on his floating platform with his book wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. "You've come to ask me permission for the half-elves to build a settlement within my sanctuary... well I can let you know that as soon as I heard from the Sylph I took matters into my own hands."

Vayla began to laugh.

"Um, I think you weren't the only one to take things into hand... I think you're missing something."

Maxwell looked down and then promptly used his book to hide his underwear as he yelled at the top of his voice.

"SYLPH!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHES!!!"

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, go Sylph.**


	14. Outtake Fourteen

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 14: Chapter 46: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Shrine of Birth)

-

Kratos allowed himself to be dragged across the camp to a campfire set off to one side. Around it sat a boy and two girls. The boy, whose demeanour was calm and quite, had rich brown hair and amber eyes. The two girls had golden brown hair and pale green eyes, their similarity marking them as twins. Both of them had a kind of stubborn look to them. They all looked up and grinned.

"Kratos! How have you been?"

Tasha and Kratos settled themselves down by the fire. He smiled at his crèche mates.

"I've been fine. The journey has been stressful but we're doing ok."

Hasran gave Kratos a strange look.

"Kratos, is there something wrong? You seem... different, not that I don't still _like_ you."

Jiva and Teila regarded him as well.

"Yeah, you do."

"What is it?"

"Oo, pretty flowers..."

"Red!!!!"

Kratos looked away, looking uncomfortable as Hasran continued to try and flirt with him and the twins proceeded to go off on a mentally retarded tangent.

"I uh..."

Jiva and Teila stopped suddenly and crossed their arms, stared at him crosseyed as they spoke in unison.

"Tell us, Kratos. We'll keep asking 'til you do."

"Where's the flowers?"

Tasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't say anything before, Kratos, because you were with Mithos and Martel. There's definitely something up and," she began to shaking him violently, "you'd better tell us right now or I'll _make_ you!!"

"Tell you what?"

They all looked up as Yuan came over. Kratos frowned.

"What are you doing here? I though you were asleep."

Yuan shrugged.

"I woke up, saw you and Vayla were gone and figured you'd come over here to spend some time with your people... so I decided to come over as well." He sat down next to Tasha. "Well are you going to tell us what's wrong... though I can't say I noticed anything."

Tasha looked at him.

"You just dissagreed with me... I SAID SOMETHING WAS WRONG AND YOU SAID THERE WASN'T!!"

Yuan looked suddenly panicked.

"Oh shit..." He ran. "_Don't rip my head off! I NEED my head!!_"

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dysfunctional family strikes again. XD**


	15. Outtake Fifteen

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 15: Chapter 49: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Somewhere south of Meltokio)

-

Sanaro charged through the massed men, his increased strength meaning the mud didn't even slow him down, much less get him stuck like some of the soldiers he passed. As he glanced behind him he ran into someone holding a large pole. He looked up to see the personal crest of the King of Tethe'alla emblazoned upon it.

_The king, he's here!_

He looked around trying to see the man he had once served, after a moment he spotted him as their eyes met. He watched as the King's eyes filled with hatred.

"YOU!"

Sanaro stood there calmly and casually knocked down the man holding the pennant.

"Yes, it's me..."

The king waded through the mud towards him.

"You traitor! So _you're_ behind this attack."

Sanaro continued to remain calm.

"Call me what you will. The truth is that my abandoning you is of _your_ doing, for I will not serve a man who harms the innocent."

The king frowned in confusion.

"The innocent? What innocent?"

The ex-knight crossed his arms and regarded him.

"The half-elves... You were capturing them and killing the ones who couldn't be used for your pointless war. Most of them were women and children!"

The king scoffed.

"Half-elves are nothing but vermin who deserve to be eradicat..."

Sanaro cut him off.

"No, it's people like you who deserve to be eradicated. You've already earned your place in hell, _several_ times over. The half-elves are _people_ and nothing can change that. They have as much right to live in peace as any other person of any other race."

The king lunged at him.

"You are a fool who is no better than them, and deserve to _die_ like them!"

He brought his sword down in a brutal strike, only to gasp in shock as Sanaro caught it and then casually snapped the sword in two.

Sanaro turned his back on the stunned king.

"It is you who are the fool. Great strength lies in unity... and that is why my friends and I will win in the end. Finally at long last I can tell you _exactly what I think of you! _You're a moron who never learned to read and write, so stupid you need a helper to wipe your ass. A..."

(This section has been censored due to extreme language and inappropriate gestures)

The king looked on in astonishment.

"WTF?"

Sanaro looked at him with amusement.

"And THAT is what I think of you."

The king looked on as the man who had once been one of his most trusted men laughed at him and flew away.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I always wanted Sanaro to give that king a real mouthful. XD**


	16. Outtake Sixteen

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 16: Chapter 53: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Somewhere on the Rymett'riron)

-

"Aww c'mon, Yuan. You're not still annoyed about the pink hair are you? It washed out."

Yuan looked up at his brother-in-law with a barely tolerant expression.

"Don't try the 'cute kid' routine on me, Mithos. I know exactly how old you are so it's not going to work. This is the two thousand and forty-sixth time you've tried it on me since your one hundredth birthday and it's never worked once. So why do you even bother?"

Mithos grinned and put his arms behind his back.

"I dunno, tradition I guess. Besides it helps me keep my hand in as it were. I've got to keep practicing if I'm to get us the sympathy treatment when we have to get supplies. After all, how many times have I gotten us discounts?"

Yuan sighed in resignation.

"Almost as many times as you've tried to use that routine to get away with a prank. I swear every time we enter a shop, if the shopkeeper is female, she'll start to fuss over you."

Martel glanced over from her position in a patch of sunlight on the far side of the clearing.

"Are you jealous, Yuan?" She smiled mischievously. "If you wanted to be fussed over why don't you ask Vayla? I'm sure she'd be happy to oblige... Perhaps give you another haircut."

Yuan looked at her in horror and hearing her approaching footsteps, immediately hid himself behind a tree as Vayla entered the clearing with a handful of the herbs she had been collecting.

"Did I hear someone mention me?"

She looked around the clearing that was now suddenly devoid of any male presense. About to walk away she spotted the edge of a purple swallow tailed cloak poking out from behind a rock. Walking over she picked up the huge boulder and casually tossed it into the undergrowth revealing an auburn haired swordsman with leaves in his hair and a look of panic on his face.

"Um, hi Vayla."

She blinked several times before grabbing him by an ear and dragging him off towards the nearby stream.

"You're _filthy_, Kratos. We can't have the leader of the Nine Companions looking like a tramp. I'm going to give you a nice bath... whether you like it or not."

Kratos tried to escape, pulling free of her grip on his ear and trying to run. She just knocked his feet out from under him and dragged him away by his ankle.

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!"

Sanaro, Yuan, and Mithos watched from their hiding places unmoving. Rather him than them.

----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: He he, and Dalli escapes but Kratos gets it instead. XD**


	17. Outtake Seventeen

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 17: Chapter 54: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Latheon Gorge)

-

Kratos, Yuan, Sanaro and Dareillfin sat in a semi circle around a hexagonal game board scattered with various red, green, yellow and dark blue pieces. In their hands they held cards that were each marked with symbols that were orange, black, purple or light blue. The game they were playing was ancient, so much so that no one was really sure which race had come up with it, though some of the symbols on the cards resembled Sumaityr ideographs from their earliest form of writing. The game was simply called Forces, since that was what the different colours represented and the aim was to capture pieces on the board by sacrificing an opposing card to move the piece in question towards their own area, or away from an opponent's, before drawing another card from the deck that was set to one side. This would continue until the deck was depleted, at which point each player would arrange the pieces they had successfully moved into their area and group them with any the complementary cards they had in their hand. The player with the strongest set at this point would be declared the winner. As they focused on capturing pieces and thwarting their opponents, none of them were aware of the half elf and summon spirit on the wooden platform at the very edge of the waterfall high above.

Dalli looked at Mithos with a very uncertain expression as he leaned over the edge of the platform to look into the swirling mist below.

"Um, Mithos, I don't think this is such a good idea. Jumping off and falling into open air is fine when you can see where you're going, but that mist is so thick that..."

Mithos pinned the little spirit with an exasperated look.

"Dalli I've been cliff falling for over two hundred years, I know what I'm doing. Stop trying to spoil my fun."

With that Mithos leapt from the top of the waterfall with his wings pressed tightly to his sides, Dalli watched him go with bemusement.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Mithos cried out in exhilaration as he plunged down through the misty air, and then cried out in panic when the mist parted and she saw what was beneath him. With a resounding thud he landed face down right on top of the Forces board, pounding it into the bottom of the two foot deep Mithos-shaped hole he'd made.

Looking at the now unconcious summoner in his hole, the board no doubt smashed beneath him, Yuan folded his arms and started to sulk.

"Aww, but I was _winning_!"

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I always thought about how funny it would be if he hit that ledge rather than the one further down, lol.**


	18. Outtake Eighteen

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 18: Chapter 56: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Latheon Gorge)

-

The entire group, and their host, ducked as a large boulder was flung across the clearing outside the cottage by a rather incensed Vayla. They watched with wary expressions as she began to pace back and forth, occasionally kicking a small rock sending it soaring out of sight.

"When I get my hands on those two they're not gonna be able to sit for a week! I warned them not to be late and it's five days past the time we told them to be here!"

Another rock was send flying to shatter on the cliff to one side of the cottage, causing Dareillfin to wince.

"Vayla, please stop kicking those rocks. Some have come a bit too close to my house for com..." Another huge boulder flew through the air... and smashed into his cottage flattening it. "...fort."

Vayla stopped and looked at him as his lip began to tremble.

"Um... Sorry..."

Martel got up and went over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Don't say sorry, Vayla, he deserved it." She glared at the elf. "_Peeping toms must be punished!_"

Vayla gave Martel a small smile as Dareillfin ran away to hide someplace in terror.

"Thanks, Martel, you're right... Shall we go punish him some more?"

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Dareillfin, 'peeping tom' is becoming a running joke with him. XD**


	19. Outtake Nineteen

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 19: Chapter 65: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(At the Aquan's Lake in Aluran)

-

Mithos leaned over the water's edge, peering into its depths as he tried to spot one of the Aquan that lived within. Vayla covered a smile as she watched him, unable to resist staying quiet about what was likely to happen. Mithos leaned over further as he thought he saw movement below, he got so close to the surface his nose was almost touching it. Suddenly something rushed upwards and Mithos was dragged under the water.

Vayla fell to the ground, laughing as the summoner exploded shreiking from the lake with his clothes in shreds.

"You knew that was going to happen?! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!!"

Vayla wiped tears of laughter from her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. The Aquans are vicious little bastards. They do that to anyone stupid enough to get too close to their lake.

Mithos glanced back at the lake's surface, a surface that hid the blood thirsty protozoans beneath.

"..."

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: AQUANS ARE EVIL!! MUAHAHAHA**


	20. Outtake Twenty

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 20: Chapter 69: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Temple of Wind)

-

The group stumbled as their feet touched the ground, looking around frantically, trying to figure out what had happened only to stare in shock at the stone ziggurat that rose above them. They were in a courtyard at its base, a set of steps leading to an entrance alcove a short distance away. They turned as wing beats sounded above them and looked up to see three strange girls carefully set the rhieard on the ground next to them. Each was different in her own way, and yet they shared a similarity that made them seem a part of each other. Descending to hover just above the ground, it was the green haired one of the three who spoke.

"We are The Sylph, the Summon Spirits of Wind. I am the one known as Sephie, my sisters are known as Yutis and Fairess." She indicated each of them in turn. Her face was solemn as she continued. "The Summoner, Mithos, has come to our sanctuary to seek a pact with us. His test has now begun and he must make it through the raging storm we have created to prove he is worthy of facing us in the second test. If he cannot face what it throws at him... it will prove he would never have had a chance of passing Maxwell's First Test, for if he cannot face our trial at its worst, he will have no chance of passing Undine, Efreet _and_ Gnome."

Martel clenched her fists and stormed forward, stopping just a few yards from the spirits as she began to yell at them.

"You left my brother all alone out there in the middle of the worst tempest you can create?! It could rip his wings to shreds! He could be hit by anything the winds pick up! How can you condone doing something like that?!!"

Yuan ran forward to grab his wife, but missed and fell flat as she grabbed and proceeded to throttle the nearest Spirit to her.

Fairess started turning a rather nice shade of purple as she looked pleadingly at her sisters.

They backed away from the irate half-elven woman, Yutis shaking her head.

"You're on your own. She's scary..."

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes I'm still picking on Fairess**


	21. Outtake Twentyone

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 21: Chapter 70: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Temple of Wind)

-

Soft... too soft... Mithos stirred under the pile of blankets that had been laid over him. He felt as though he was wrapped in cotton wool and didn't particularly like the sensation. With the flailing of his limbs the coverings scattered, leaving him instead exposed to the draft coming though the tent flap.

_Typical..._

Groaning, he sat up stiffly and looked around. It was clear the group had pulled out all the stops when setting this tent up. Not only had they brought out one of the long unused pallets from Kratos' ver, but they had also dredged up a small table, a rug, and several stools from the recesses of that all too useful storage device. Draped over one of the stools was his clothing, still slightly damp and crumpled from having the stains scrubbed out of it, though the enchanted fabric hadn't been damaged by the storm it had still required a thorough cleaning.

With a sigh, Mithos got up and crossed the room to dry them and get dressed. He was just about to pull his trousers on when the tent flap suddenly opened. With a cry he fell to the floor and scrambled to cover his under shorts as a pink haired girl with wings peered in at him.

She giggled.

"Now, now... So modest. Y'know, you're cute." She giggled again and advanced on him. "Congratulations, Summoner, you passed our first test. Would you like a congratulatory kiss?"

Seeing her pucker up her lips and head towards him, Mithos screamed in terror causing Martel to come charging into the tent. One look at Fairess and her cowering brother was all it took for the woman to completely flip out.

The next instant the rest of the people outside bore witness to a shrieking summon spirit trying to escape from said woman as she graphically screamed at the top of her lungs what she'd do once she got her hands on her.

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And I'm still picking on Fairess. XD**


	22. Outtake Twentytwo

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 22: Chapter 77: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Temple of Fire)

-

The vaulted chamber was empty, empty but for the three companions and the stone dais at the far end. Upon entering the shadow filled room the Saeniisumura had left them, Vayla's envious glance at his retreating back drawing a raised eyebrow from her fellow healer.

Tapping the glaive wielder on the shoulder, Martel gave her a puzzled frown.

"What's with that look? If I didn't know you better I'd have thought you wanted to get out of this fight."

Shuffling uncomfortably, tugging at her collar once again, Vayla sighed.

"Alurannai aren't exactly the greatest fans of extreme heat... Sure we can stop ourselves from feeling it and withstand temperatures that would melt most metals, but that doesn't change the fact that our instincts keep telling us that we'll burn."

Martel frowned again, looking more than a little confused.

"Your instincts keep telling you you'll burn?"

Vayla paused, realising the awkward situation she'd just put herself in. Resigned, she began to explain.

"Well you see, alurannai are technically... plants... and plants generally burn when you expose them to fire. It doesn't matter that we know we won't since deep down our subconscious keeps telling us we will. That's why I was envious of him, he gets to leave this hot box while I'm stuck here convincing myself I'm not about to become a bonfire."

Martel stared at her, not quite believing what she had just heard. Sanaro however, just shrugged.

"I suppose that explains why the Plantix didn't attack you or Kratos when we were getting the Mana Leaf Herb for Martel's rune crest." The corner of his mouth lifted in amusement. "Though since we're about to fight Efreet I wouldn't say for sure you're not going to become a bonfire."

Vayla's glare could have dropped a man at fifty paces.

"Thanks _ever_ so much for that statement... I feel _soo_ much better now." She crossed her arms and regarded him speculatively. "You noticed that, back in that fight against Plantix?"

With a clank of armour on stone, the ex-knight sat down and looked up at her unperturbed, then suddenly pointed at her head and yelled.

"Your hair's on fire!"

She glared at him, hands on hips.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe you after what I just told y... What's that smell?" She put a hand up to her head and realised he was right. "MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sanaro and Martel looked on as the alurannai woman then went on to run around in panicked circles screaming her head off.

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Vayla's turn.**


	23. Outtake Twentythree

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 23: Chapter 79: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Temple of Earth)

-

The Gnomelette was practically steaming, not surprising when you considered this contest of wills had been going on for the better part of a day. Both the combatants were glaring at each other in what had gradually become an all out shouting match. Nearby the other four Gnomelettes were sitting transfixed by the scene, each with a bucket of the gravel Mithos had made to end the third test. Big Brother nudged the one nearest to him, making it drop the pebble it was nibbling.

"Who do you think with break first?"

The blue hatted Gnomelette picked up it's pebble and shrugged.

"I dunno, they both look pretty mad."

The black hatted Gnomelette once again produced his oversized dagger.

"Shall I put this next to them and see which one of them goes for it first?"

They all giggled and started to nod when what felt like a miniature explosion rocked the room.

"STOP SAYING BECAUSE!!!!!" They looked on stunned as the green hatted Gnomelette began hitting it's head off the floor. "I can't..." THUD! "Take..." THUD! "It..." THUD! "ANYMORE!!"

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

He continued to beat his head off the floor as Big Brother threw a pebble at Mithos to get his attention. When the summoner looked over, he shouted.

"You've passed the last test. Gnome's down the path behind him."

Mithos yanked his kendama off the hook on his belt and looked at them.

"Do you mean _over_ over? I can't fail it now?"

The Gnomelette from test two looked puzzled.

"Well yeah, you've passed it. You can go face Gnome any time you want now."

The sword came out of its sheath next as Mithos grinned at them with an evil light in his eyes.

"Too bad for you... because that means there's nothing protecting you anymore..."

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Mithos gets his REVENGE.**


	24. Outtake Twentyfour

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahaha.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 24: Chapter 80: Prequel to a Restoration.

-

(Temple of Earth)

-

For the umpteenth time, Yuan grabbed the back of his wife's dress and forced her to sit down.

"Martel... They're testing his patience. I doubt any of the tests would harm him physically and Mithos isn't the type to have a nervous breakdown. Have faith in him and stop worryi..."

Something shrieked in the distance.

"STOP SAYING BECAUSE!!!"

The group looked over at Gnome, their eyes conveying their unspoken question. Gnome laughed weakly.

"That sounded like the Gnomelette who runs the last test. It's the one where it keeps asking the candidates 'why?'" A series of thuds, accompanied by blubbering, could now be heard. Gnome looked a little disconcerted. "That doesn't sound too good for you guys. It sounds like your friend is beating it up."

Curious, Fairess vanished only to reappear moments later. She cringed a little as she looked at the Spirit of Earth, a chorus of screaming now echoing from the distance.

"Uh... Gnome... That was the sound of your lackey beating his _own_ head off the floor... and now that he can't fail their test anymore, Mithos is... I'd rather not describe it... If I were you, I'd start running."

Gnome blinked.

"Huh?"

The screams faded into silence and footfalls now echoed from the path down to the shine. The Sylph made a hasty exit as Mithos came into view surrounded by a halo of charged up mana. His gaze fixed on Gnome as he spread his wings and shot towards him.

With a squeal of terror, Gnome tried to make a break for it as the homicidal summoner came after him.

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: XD**


	25. Outtake Twentyfive

**Alaia Skyhawk: The rest of Prequel was too serious for me to want to make parodies of, so now I move onto Hope.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 25: Chapter 3: Hope of Restoration.

-

(Nae Shiu)

-

"Welcome back, Kratos!"

Yuan looked on amused as his best friend was enveloped by the enthusiastic hugs of his five crèche mates and knocked flat beneath a pile of laughing alurannai. He chuckled.

"Seeing that... never gets old."

A voice piped up from the top of the pile.

"Yuie!"

Amusement turned to panic as the blue haired half-elf turned to run, the figure of his nightmares, Tasha, bearing down on him with a grin on her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, that was kinda short but I couldn't resist the 'figure of his nightmares' line. :D**


	26. Outtake Twentysix

**Alaia Skyhawk: The rest of Prequel was too serious for me to want to make parodies of, so now I move onto Hope.**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 26: Chapter 5: Hope of Restoration.

-

(Nae Shiu)

-

Once again the woman smiled at her, this time sympathetically.

"Anna, this might come as a shock to you, but Kratos is the Crown Prince of Aluran. During the war he was posing as a Cruxis Crystal user because it was too dangerous for him to travel otherwise." Anna stared in shock as the woman continued. "He wasn't the only one disguising himself, my name will be known to you as well... I'm Vayla."

Anna was stunned into silence until she managed to splutter.

"Y-You're Vayla? K-Kratos is a prince? NO SHIT!"

Noishe wagged his tail as he nudged her hand where it rested on the coverlet.

_/Yup, he is./_

Anna gaped at him.

"What the...? I HAVE VOICES IN MY HEAD! I'M POSSESSED! SAVE ME!!!"

She then leapt up from the bed and promptly ran smack into the nearest wall.

Vayla and Noishe just stared at her.

"Ok maybe putting that thing on her before she woke up wasn't such a good idea..."

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ouch.**


	27. Outtake Twentyseven

**Alaia Skyhawk: Bring on the parodies!**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 27: Chapter 6: Hope of Restoration.

-

(Nae Shiu)

-

Sharta Tarryn watched the happy expression on Anna's face. She and Vayla were sat on one of Nae Shiu's many balconies, being beset by a multitude of small birds that the alurannai woman had called down out of the branches above them.

He turned away only spin round again as screams of panic filled the air. The 'oh so cute' little birdies were mobbing Anna and Vayla like something out of a horror movie, and as they turned to come after him he squealed like a little girl and ran.

"RABID BIRDS!!!!"

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: That reference has probably been done to death who knows how many times. You gotta love those old ones like 'The Birds' though.**


	28. Outtake Twentyeight

**Alaia Skyhawk: Bring on the parodies!**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 28: Chapter 7: Hope of Restoration.

-

(The Renegades' Sylvarant Base)

-

**Remind me again why I agreed to this?**

Kratos stared at Yuan over the bustle of the seamstresses that fluttered around him where he stood on a stool. He was wearing his Cruxis garb, minus it's insignias, and the seamstresses were having a field day filling in the gaps that the missing insignias left. Thankfully they'd limited their creativity to simply adding more belts... as if the garment didn't have enough already.

Yuan's expression was sympathetic as he backed out of the way of a woman rushing past with her arms overflowing with cloth and spools of thread.

_/When making a formal uniform for you to wear in front of the men it's far easier to convert your Cruxis outfit than design a whole new one.. or do you want to spend the next week in fittings with women chattering over what looks best on you?/_

They both shuddered, remembering the day before Yuan's wedding to Martel. The ribbons, the trimmings, the chatter about fabrics. They shuddered again, one of the seamstresses telling Kratos off for moving while she was trying to pin a new belt in place. This was by far preferable than _that_ fate.

Kratos held back his mutterings and endured, glancing once more at Yuan before fixing his gaze on the far wall.

**If I don't arrive on time at your apartment for that stew you promised me... send a search party... and I don't mean for me...**

Yuan blanched a little and snagged the leader of this little group of happily sewing women.

"Lord Kratos and I have an important meeting to attend at eighteen hundred hours. You are _not_ to delay him leaving here for that meeting, understood?"

With that Yuan left the room, the lady he'd just collared looking at him strangely, and headed off to his apartments and the incongruous little cooking stove that stood in the corner of his living room.

It was thus that at eighteen hundred-fifteen hours that Kratos strolled into Yuan's apartment and sat down before saying casually.

"Don't bother with the search party, Yuan..."

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol XD**


	29. Outtake Twentynine

**Alaia Skyhawk: Bring on the parodies!**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 29: Chapter 9: Hope of Restoration.

-

(The Renegades' Sylvarant Base)

-

Yuan walked into his office, pausing only to glance at the young half-elf that was sat in the chair opposite his desk, toying with something in her hands as she waited. The glance became more of a concerned stare when he realised just exactly what she was doing.

"Mika Hanamori, stop playing with that fire, I have a number of very important _paper_ documents stored in here and I'd rather you didn't reduce them to ashes by accident."

The woman gave him a rebellious look as a large red-tailed hawk fluttered down from the light fitting above to land on her shoulder.

"I'm a fire mage by profession, remember? I know what I'm doing... When I hold fire it's _always_ under control!"

Yuan raised an eyebrow as he moved around his desk and sat down. His expression was now disapproving.

_The irony... I get a candidate with the same name as a good friend of mine and yet the candidate acts like a child. Why in the name of Origin did I agree to interview her? If only the rest of the candidates hadn't been so... lacking in initiative..._

He folded his hands on the surface of his desk. His eyes were steely as he glared at her.

"That's what you said to Botta when he interviewed you for the new post... Ten minutes later half his records were smouldering embers and the rest were soaked from putting out the fire. It's been three weeks and he still hasn't replaced them all, even with the admin staff working at top speed to make copies from the backup files... Put out that ball of fire, _now._"

Mika pouted and closed her hand on the ball of fire she was holding, snuffing it out. The hawk on her shoulder gave him a dirty look.

**What a grouch. He should lighten up, though since with that hair he looks like a girl it makes me wonder what he does in his spare time.**

Yuan glared at the bird, and called up a ball of lightning.

"That, my little feathered friend, was a big mistake..."

**Oh shit...**

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I couldn't resist.**


	30. Outtake Thirty

**Alaia Skyhawk: Bring on the parodies!**

**Same disclaimer as was used on the original version of this scene.**

-

Outake 30: Chapter 9: Hope of Restoration.

-

(Nae Shiu)

-

Thud!

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over!"

Anna scrambled to her feet peering frantically down at the man she'd flattened. Just beyond him stood a half-elf with vivid blue hair, who was failing somewhat at hiding a grin of amusement.

"Don't worry about it, it'll take a lot more than that to hurt him. Kratos has always had a hard head."

Kratos, _the_ Kratos, pushed himself to his feet and brushed the leaves out of his auburn hair as he scowled at the half-elf.

"Yuan, should I remind you what Vayla will do if we're late? Though why in Origin's name she gives us only an _hour's_ notice is beyond me." Kratos started to turn to face her. "There's no need for you to apologise, you're probably in as much of a rush as we ar..."

Kratos' voice petered out as he set eyes on her. He had found himself confronted with a human woman, a cruxis crystal user, in the middle of Nae Shiu, who of all things was racing to get to his crèche mate's wedding... And in that moment he couldn't take his eyes off her.

As Kratos stared, silent, at Anna, Yuan stepped up and waved a hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Symphonia to Kratos, are you in there?"

The swordsman continued to stare, and it wasn't at her face.

"Nice rack..."

Anna began to turn purple with fury as Yuan blinked in astonishment.

"Oh you did not just say that..."

Screams filled the air as the irate green-eyed angel proceeded to beat the crap out of Kratos, a bemused and slightly disturbed Yuan looking on as he remembered a similar occation.

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Kratos made the same mistake Yuan did. XD**


End file.
